Following the Thread (The Witcher)
Walkthrough This quest is given to you by Declan Leuvaarden upon completing the quest called A posh reception. Go to the Dungeon and talk with Jethro. He will tell you a little bit about Angus, and where to find him. Pay a visit to Angus and talk to him. He hangs out on the southeast corner of the slums common area, near the Hairy Bear Inn during the daytime. He'll ask you who told you he was a dealer, and you can choose to say it was Jethro, Kalkstein, Ramsmeat or Thaler that sent you. * If you say it was Jethro, Thaler, or Ramsmeat, Angus tells you that you are in way over your head, then says "Eat me!" and runs off. * If you say it was Kalkstein, he mumbles something about what a blabbermouth Kalkstein is (hmmm... so the alchemist has bought fisstech, has he? I wonder what for?), but then he tells you that for 1500 orens, he'll give you a letter of recommendation which will permit entry to the fisstech lab in the sewers. If he runs away, just follow him to his house, enter and kill him. Take the Silver Signet Ring and the Letter of recommendation from his dead body. If you opted for the letter of recommendation, give him the 1500 orens. Either way, the next step is to go to the fisstech lab in the sewers. Go to the sewer system of the Temple Quarter. Then proceed to the Salamandra hideout - its location is marked on your map, so it should be easy to find. There are two bandits guarding the gate. Again you have some options based on what you did earlier. You can just show them the letter, in which case they let you in, or you can tell them that Angus sent you for some quality fisstech, in which case they will ask for a password. If you have done a careful investigation earlier during Act III, you are aware of this password already, however the game will not remember this, so you will have to choose it from the list just as if you never knew it. If you did not find the password earlier in the act, take a look at the quest log; "The Supplier" phase will provide you a hint about the Letter of recommendation. Once inside, look around and loot what you like. You will find a room full of chemists busily making fisstech. At this point, your prior choices dictate what you find. :If you used the password: You find the Chief Chemist in that same room. Wake him up but promise him that you will not to tell that he has been sleeping. In exchange, he gives you the formula for the Petri's Philter potion. There is also a chest in that room, check it out. :If you simply killed the guards: You do not find the Chief Chemist, but the chest is still there. Proceed to the chest and open it. Amongst a few items, you will find a key and the Letter from Gellert Bleinheim. If you did not find the Chief Chemist, the Petri's Philter potion recipe is there as well. In either case, you also find the chest in the farthest room. When you remove its contents, the assassins will attack - all of them, or whichever ones are left, if you killed the guards and fought your way in. Otherwise, you'll have to fight your way out. If you need help, you can make your way back to the entrance. There you can get help from the city guards sent by Jethro. Exit the Salamandra hideout. Jethro will be waiting for you there. Talking with him and reading the Letter from Gellert Bleinheim will conclude this quest and start The Viziman Connection quest. Phases Investigation in the Temple Quarter Leuvaarden asked me to pursue an investigation in the Temple Quarter. If I have any problems, I should see him to gain more information. Leuvaarden suggested I speak with Jethro, who is a fisstech addict and must have a source. Salamandra is involved in the fisstech trade. I'm supposed to pursue an investigation in the Temple Quarter. I should speak with Jethro. The Dealer Jethro wants me to learn who is dealing drugsin Vizima. They say there's a man who uses fisstech as an ingredient in other substances, and he gets it from a dealer named Angus. I'm supposed to visit him in the slums, question him about his suppliers. I'm supposed to visit the slums and question Angus about his suppliers. Bribery Angus wants 1500 orens for the information on his supplier. I need 1500 orens for Angus. A Recommendation Letter I paid for the information about the supplier. Angus gave me a recommendation letter. I have a letter recommending me to the drug supplier. The Supplier I have a letter recommending me to the drug suppliers. It seems I can find them in the sewers. There's a strange word at the end of the letter, something like "th....n". I'm likely to find the suppliers in the sewers. That's where I should go. The Right Password I managed to give them the right password... The bandit let me in the suppliers' hideout. I should look around for documents. I should look around this den for documents. Gellert Bleinheim I found a letter from Gellert Bleinheim, who commands one of Salamandra's cells. I should talk to Jethro. It's high time he did some work. I should talk to Jethro. The Destroyed Warehouse The city guards are lazy beyond belief. They arrive when things are over and done with. The laboratory, which doubled as a fisstech warehouse for Salamandra, is destroyed. I need to hunt down the boss of this cell now. Now I have to hunt down the boss of this Salamandra cell. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act III es:Siguiendo el Rastro